Snow in Berlin
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: PruHun Oneshot! Its Prussia's first birthday after old Fritz died, and an old friend comes to visit... Rated T for implied character death, (very minor) implied smut and minor mild swears


A/N: so Prussia's birthday was yesterday, and I only just realized/remembered! :O I have chapters for all my current fics half-written, next update SHOULD be for either A to Z or Blue Tipped :3 but yeah this is some stuff about Fritz's death and some PruHun…okay mainly PruHun :3 Also the homo remark I made is because of the fact that Prussia's extremely religious :P I have nothing against gay people. Rated T for implied Character Death and implied lemon/smut o/o

BIRTHDAY BOY! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Prussia: It's not my birthday anymore... but fine because I'm awesome like that. The awesome AJ doesn't own hetalia, or...  
Both: She'd make PruHun Cannon  
Prussia: .

* * *

Sitting with his legs leaning against the side of the building, a certain silver haired albino hummed the tune of a Prussian march under his breath. Snow was falling around, but under the shelter of the old-styled balcony, he was safe from the swirling clumps of white. If his eyes were open, they'd be their red-hued orbs of awesome-ness, as he liked to say. But there he lay outside the castle he'd seen so much from inside, wishing himself a happy birthday as it drew closer and closer to midnight. It was the 18th of January 1787, and he'd almost been a hollow shell since that august. That august when Old Fritz had died. Lying on the cold hard ground, he vaguely remembered his last birthday… where Old Fritz and him had sat in the great hall drinking and talking, but he was happy. As his old ruler had no sons, Prussia had felt like he was filling that gap. Infact, it was Fritz who first gave him a "mortal" name, saying that he never liked calling him Prussia as it felt impersonal.

He didn't like letting anyone else call him that. He was sure that somebody would be looking for him soon; another awesome thing about Fritz was that he didn't baby anybody. He was one of the greatest kingdoms ever, and if anyone spoke otherwise he'd threaten their vital regions and fight them until he won. Just like with that sissy Austria back when Fritz was still alive and kicking. Austria would probably be gone now if it wasn't for that strong-ass Hungary. He shifted from his position with his feet on the bricks and the crown of his head less then an inch from snow so that he was curled up with his back against the wall. Thinking of her made him sad, as ever since they were young they'd spend each others birthdays together; whether it was his January one inside the castle annoying whoever was Prussia's boss at the time or spending her June one on a two-day long hunting trip. Well, back in those days even she didn't know she was a she…. Everyone thought she was a boy and so everyone treated her as one; whenever they'd stay in each others castles they'd always sleep in the same room in the same bed and everything. Hungary had even been Prussia's first kiss, and he hers, in the forest during a hunt. Gott, Prussia was in the chapel for hours because he thought he would be classed as an outcast or something. Probably the main reason he came to terms with Hungary being a girl a lot easier than everyone else (even if he did fondle her breasts).

It still irritated him that she was now living with that Pussy Austria and fighting his battles.

He was almost asleep when he heard the noise of a horse's hooves crunching in the snow at the other side of the castle. Standing and drawing his sword, he'd probably end up doing his favourite pastime on his birthday; attacking someone and invading their vital regions or something. As he rounded the corner, he didn't expect what he saw. Hungary dismounting her horse and beginning to lead it towards the stables she remembered all too well.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" he frowned, lowering his sword less than an inch. Normally they'd have tackled each other to the ground, but now she was a girl and she was probably going to get with Austria officially really soon.  
"Can't I visit my best friend on his birthday?"  
"You can but last time I checked you weren't my best friend." He glared at her. She was in a dress which clearly wasn't made for horse riding, clearly Austria's choice or something.  
"What the heck makes you think that?" she glared.  
"Well, you live with Austria now and you never see me. In fact the last time I saw you was when I took Silesia from him." He smirked. "You looked pretty while kicking the crap outta me."  
"Yeah…" she frowned. "I try my best." Prussia leant past her to take the horse into the stables, and brushed his hand against hers.  
"MEIN GOTT! YOUR FREEZING!" He paled. She blinked at him, over her dress she was wearing a thick shawl but clearly that wasn't enough. "Sit!" he ordered, pointing to a bale of hay in the corner of the stable as he lead them both in.  
"I'm fi-"  
"SIT!" he repeated and she slowly sat down as her albino friend untacked-her horse and quickly brushed it down, before moving it into a spare stall. If Liz could see him from where she was sat, she'd see his normally pale skin was painted red, simply by her presence.

"So whats up?" Hungary asked as Prussia emerged from the stall.  
"You're turning blue!" he froze at the sight of her, lips tinted a dark violet shade and her skin was paler than the snow falling outside. "C'mon." he moved towards her picking her up. Even though she was a nation, she could still freeze out in the stable.  
"I'm not that cold."  
"If I dropped you I'd lose you in the blizzard." He chided as he made his way past the guards. "Even then the snows not that thick, you'd just be camouflaged. I thought you'd have more sense than that."  
"Well this was the only…time I could get here." She yawned. " Austria doesn't like me coming here…."  
"Then why do you put up with it?" he asked as they climbed the stairs.  
"Not like I have a choice… I want what's best for my people."  
"And freezing isn't the best for your people!"  
"Well, being stuck in Budapest for ages isn't my idea of fun, while Austria runs the country…" she sighed. "I really wish I was born a boy…"  
"I'm glad you weren't." he smirked. "because then I'd go all religious crazy after this." He blinked before leaning down and kissing her. As she returned the kiss, he pulled away though. "But technically you're Austria's…. and you're sick…." He paused, pushing open his door with his back. "You need bed rest." He dropped her on the bed.  
"I can't sleep in wet clothes, Prussia." She blinked. He turned away from her and she laughed. "You don't have to turn around you idiot." She pulled something out from the chest at the foot of the bed and gasped.  
"What?" He turned back around to see her holding his old teutonic knight's cloak. "O-oh yeah… I forgot about all my older things in here." She smirked, before pulling the soaked green dress over he shoulders and wrapping the white and black cloak around herself, and grabbing his sleeve and dragging his towards the four poster bed.  
"Are you coming or what?"

* * *

A/N: crappy ending is crappy...  
translations!  
Mein Gott - German for My God


End file.
